


(Love is) a losing game

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Depends if you believe the narrator or not, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Faro przyuważyła pewną całującą się parę. Nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć.Faro spots Thrawn and Pryce kissing and she's not sure what to think of it. It seems that the Grand Admiral plays dirty, as always.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 6





	(Love is) a losing game

W pierwszej chwili Karyn Faro nie była pewna, co takiego ujrzała. Wielki admirał i gubernator Pryce stali bardzo blisko siebie i Thrawn… obejmował Pryce? Podtrzymywał ją? Próbował ocucić? Z jakiego bowiem innego powodu mógłby… nie, nie, nie. Karyn nie umiała wyobrazić sobie, żeby tych dwoje łączyło cokolwiek innego niż interesy i polityka. Jej admirał, w jej przekonaniu, nie mógłby się zakochać w tak podstępnej, podłej kobiecie jak Pryce. Przecież wiedział, widział, do czego była zdolna gubernator Lothalu!

Co więcej, Faro nie raz zauważyła, jak Thrawn zachowywał się po każdej konfrontacji z Pryce. Rzec, że był zły na nią, to powiedzieć niewiele, oględnie, co działo się wówczas z opanowanym zazwyczaj Chissem. Komodor, podobnie jak chyba większość bliskich współpracowników Thrawna, szybko doszła do wniosku, że wielki admirał wyłącznie z przymusu utrzymywał „przyjazne” relacje z Pryce – że gdyby nie potrzebował gubernator, czy raczej: gdyby nie potrzebował czegoś od gubernator, Thrawn bez żalu zerwałby z nią stosunki i czym prędzej przeniósł się wraz z całą Siódmą Flotą w inne rejony galaktyki.

Niestety, Tarkin przydzielił im misję oczyszczenia Lothalu z buntowników i zdrajców, a jedyną drogą do osiągnięcia tego celu była ścisła współpraca z zarządzającą tą planetą gubernator: Arihndą Pryce. Tak, współpraca z gubernator Pryce, która sprawowała władzę w strefie pozamilitarnej, była w tej sytuacji jak najbardziej zalecana, ale w rozsądnym zakresie! Ona i wielki admirał z pewnością nie powinni ze sobą walczyć, ani wchodzić sobie w paradę – najlepiej byłoby gdyby każde z nich po prostu skupiło się na swoim zadaniu, na tym, by wywiązać się z niego dobrze.

Problem polegał na tym, że Arihnda Pryce nie radziła sobie z wyzwaniem, przed którym stanęła. Thrawn sam stwierdził, że Pryce zbyt łatwo ulegała emocjom i że przez to zachowywała się nieracjonalnie, nieprzewidywalnie. Być może Chiss postanowił wywrzeć na tej kobiecie swój wpływ i tym samym nakłonić ją do tego, by wszelkie swoje decyzje konsultowała z nim, zamiast działać pochopnie, na własną rękę.

Pryce, jak spostrzegła Faro, była ambitna i Thrawn musiał włożyć niemało wysiłku w to, by w jakiś sposób podporządkować ją sobie. Nikt nie wiedział, jak Chiss tego dokonał, ale… efekt jego działań był zdumiewający. Gubernator wydawała się zadowolona z tego, że Thrawn samodzielnie kreślił strategię, która miała raz na zawsze rozwiązać jej problem z rebeliantami. Scedowała na niego swoje obowiązki i przyglądała się z boku, jak wielki admirał prowadził swoją wojenną kampanię, czekając cierpliwie na jej wynik. Thrawn mógł robić na Lothalu, ba, w całym lothalskim sektorze, co tylko chciał. I Pryce nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Z początku.

Patrząc na tę sytuację z późniejszej perspektywy, Faro musiała przyznać, że Pryce zachowywała się wówczas tak, jak gdyby zadurzyła się w Thrawnie. Cokolwiek Thrawn powiedział, Pryce przytakiwała mu. Gdziekolwiek szedł, ona kroczyła tuż za nim. I, o dziwo, wielki admirał nie widział w tym nic zdrożnego czy drażniącego, jeśli już ujawniał w takich sytuacjach jakąkolwiek „ludzką” emocję, to było to rozbawienie. Musiał wiedzieć, że Pryce żywiła względem niego jakieś cieplejsze uczucia. Ale czy zaplanował to?

Wcześniej Faro gwałtownie zaprzeczyłaby, usłyszawszy tego rodzaju sugestię, ale teraz… nie była tego taka pewna. Thrawn mógł uwieść Pryce, po to, by zyskać przewagę. Faro przypominała sobie, co Chiss mówił o sojuszach. Opierały się one na posiadaniu wspólnego celu – najczęściej: wspólnego wroga – i były wynikiem wspólnych ustaleń bądź manipulacji jednej ze stron. Kiedy komodor myślała o tym dziwnym sojuszu Thrawna z Pryce, wydawało jej się, że to wielki admirał, z niewiadomego powodu, uległ Pryce: że ta musiała mieć coś, czego ten bardzo potrzebował, w przeciwnym bowiem razie… nie, nie było innego wytłumaczenia, czemu Thrawn miałby wybrać Pryce na swoją partnerkę. Chyba, że… wiedział, jak ją podejść.

Czyżby z czasem Pryce przejrzała grę Thrawna? Czy też wciąż była nieświadoma tego, co robił? Czy naprawdę uwierzyła w to, że Chiss mógł odwzajemniać jej uczucia? Kierowała się sercem, a nie rozumem! On zaś – odwrotnie! Dlatego Faro postrzegała ich jako wyjątkowo niedobraną parę.

Thrawn uważał tę cechę charakteru Pryce – jej emocjonalność – za jej wadę. Sam kalkulował na chłodno, najczęściej wypowiadał się beznamiętnym tonem – pominąwszy może te chwile, kiedy rozprawiał o sztuce – i wydawał się być niewzruszony w obliczu ogromnego zagrożenia. Chiss, innymi słowy, był oazą spokoju. Trudno byłoby wskazać bardziej odmienny charakter od charakteru Pryce: impulsywnej i lekkomyślnej kobiety.

Razem byli jak ogień i woda. Wszyscy zatem na _Chimaerze_ , w tym również i Faro, byli przekonani, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu Thrawna nierzadko dochodziło między wielkim admirałem i gubernator do scysji, i nikt, kto miał choć odrobinę rozsądku, nie próbował przerywać im tych ich coraz częstszych spotkań.

Prawdopodobnie Pryce podkochiwała się w Thrawnie, co do tego wśród oficerów _Chimaery_ panowała pełna zgoda, jednakże w kwestii tego, co wielki admirał myślał o pani gubernator zdania były mocno podzielone. Większość sądziła, że Thrawn tolerował Pryce, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Faro zdawało się, że Thrawn zwyczajnie wykorzystywał to, że ta kobieta najwidoczniej miała do niego słabość, a zarazem komodor wątpiła w to, żeby wielki admirał lubił Pryce, w jakikolwiek sposób. Z pewnością Chiss nie zachowywał się jak człowiek zakochany! Lecz teraz… zapewne grał taką rolę, czułego i cierpliwego kochanka, aby owinąć sobie gubernator wokół palca.

\- Wrócimy jeszcze do tego, pani gubernator – rzekł Thrawn.

Przeniósł wzrok na Faro i po chwili nieznacznie skinął głową. Przypomniało jej się wtedy stare powiedzenie: „dramatyczne czasy wymagają drastycznych środków”. Najwyraźniej w niektórych sytuacjach wciąż było ono aktualne.

Faro zerknęła przelotnie na Pryce: na jej zwykle bladych policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce, tak, że gubernator wyglądała tak, jakby nagle ubyło jej lat. Pryce wyczuła jej oceniające spojrzenie – obróciła głowę i… Tak, w tych niebieskich oczach miała mord, jak mityczna Gorgona Meduza (tragiczną historię tejże Faro usłyszała oczywiście od Thrawna). Wtedy, nieoczekiwanie, wielki admirał położył dłoń na jej plecach, jak gdyby obłaskawiał dziką bestię. Pryce spąsowiała jeszcze bardziej i odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie.

\- Dziękuję za pańską pomoc, admirale Thrawn – powiedziała chłodno, nie patrząc wcale na niego, lecz wciąż czujnie wpatrując się w Faro.

„Wypadałoby okazać zaskoczenie i zakłopotanie”, pomyślała komodor.

Owszem, odczuwała teraz obie te emocje, ale wynikało to z tego, że w najśmielszych snach nie mogłaby przypuszczać, że mimowolnie stanie się świadkiem podobnej sceny. Tak, Faro czuła się niezręcznie, wiedząc, jak Thrawn pogrywał sobie z Pryce – zwłaszcza, gdy uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie potępiała jego zachowania. Co więcej, dziwiła się, że gubernator, która ponoć znała Thrawna od lat, nie pojęła dotąd, w jaki sposób Chiss eliminował swoich wrogów… a przecież przez cały ten czas stosował on tę samą metodę: odkrywał słabość swojego przeciwnika i wykorzystywał ją przeciwko niemu.

„Emocje są złym doradcą”, ostrzegał Pryce, a ona najwidoczniej w ogóle go nie słuchała. Myślała, że Thrawn był po jej stronie, on zaś… zawsze miał na uwadze ważniejsze sprawy, wyższe cele, i kierował się dobrem ogółu, a nie uczuciem do jednej osoby, sympatią czy antypatią. Pryce tego nie rozumiała, dlatego tak łatwo przegrała z nim. Nie wiedziała jednak o tym jeszcze, zaś Faro nie była tą osobą, która miała ją w tej kwestii uświadomić.

Zresztą, Thrawn był jej dowódcą i komodor nigdy nie wystąpiłaby otwarcie przeciw niemu, ale… być może na osobności powinna zabrać w tej sprawie głos, wygłosić swoją opinię, napomnieć Thrawna. Igrał wszak z ogniem.

Z ogniem, który płonął w oczach Pryce, gdy ta zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzała jego gabinet, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. A Thrawn… odprowadził ją wzrokiem i dopiero, gdy drzwi za gubernator zamknęły się z sykiem, spojrzał na Faro i zwrócił się do niej:

\- Czy ma pani jakieś pytania bądź uwagi, pani komodor?

\- Nie, sir.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Może pani mówić otwarcie, komodor Faro – dodał zachęcająco, czy też, w tej sytuacji, prowokująco.

\- W takim razie jest chyba coś, co powinnam powiedzieć – odrzekła Faro. – Moim zdaniem, wiele pan ryzykuje, sir. Od miłości nie tak znowu daleko do nienawiści, a ktoś taki, jak gubernator Pryce może bardzo źle zareagować, kiedy pozna prawdę.

\- Jaką prawdę, pani komodor?

Faro przełknęła ślinę, nim odpowiedziała:

\- Że to tylko gra, sir. Gubernator nadal o tym nie wie i nie może jeszcze się o tym dowiedzieć, inaczej… z pańskiej sojuszniczki zmieni się w zaprzysięgłego wroga.

\- Z jakiego powodu zatem miałbym podjąć tak ryzykowną grę?

\- Nie wiem, sir. Być może tymczasowe korzyści przeważyły nad konsekwencjami…

Urwała z powodu spojrzenia, którym obdarzył ją Thrawn. Nie, wielki admirał nie zwykł myśleć tak krótkowzrocznie. Jeśli więc nie obawiał się złamać serce Pryce… możliwe, że i to było jakąś częścią jego większego planu. Zrozumiawszy to, komodor poczuła się w tej sytuacji nieco zagubiona. Nie potrafiła w danej chwili domyślić się, do czego dążył Thrawn.

\- Dziękuję za pani opinię, komodor Faro – odparł ów, dezorientując ją tym samym jeszcze bardziej. – Będę mieć to na uwadze, kiedy ktoś następnym razem zaproponuje mi jakiś tymczasowo korzystny układ.

\- Następnym razem, sir?

\- Tak – potwierdził Thrawn, spoglądając na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Pryce. – Zawsze trzeba liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Ale to nie powinno nas powstrzymywać przed działaniem, nieprawdaż?

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I read some opinions on Pryce on the internet and included them in the narration.  
> Also: there is a tendency to justify Thrawn's actions even when (or should I say: especially when?) we know he does something horrible.  
> But, well, did he just "used" Pryce? You decide.


End file.
